CISS at Thayne's Work
Starts off with Zack is a rival battle. (Alternate Tuesday) * When we get Pac-Man World 3 trailer (special version). * (CISS students arrives) * Tom Morgan and George Merry from The Pagemaster: Intervention!! * Boo from Monsters Inc: Aaaah! * Woody: '''Marahute, no! Turn it back! Turn it... * (rival battle starts) * '''Ash Ketchum from Pokemon: '''Aaaah! Professor, help me! * '''Professor Oak: No, it can't be gone! * (The text say, "Zack wants to fight!") * Professor Oak: No, no! * (The text say, "Zack sent out CISS character's name!") * Professor Oak: Ash? Ash! Huh? Ash, Ash! No, please, no! No no! * When you run away, but you can't exit the battle. * When you finished, the text say, "Thayne defeated Zack!". Then Marlin meets Dory. Victoria is a wild battle. (Alternate Tuesday 1) * When he/she gets spotted by CISS Students arrives, the text say, "Wild CISS character's name appeared!". * When you finished, Thayne is for winning! * When you run away, calls out to "Got away safety!" Anthony is a trainer battle (Alternate Tuesday 2) * Professor Oak: '''Oh, Ash! What do you think you're doing?! * '''Carl Johnson: It looks like this weird busted machinery sort still of works. * Professor Oak: You're gonna get stuck out there, and I'm gonna have to get you before another Pokemon does! Get back here! I said get back here now! * Mira Nova: '''Woody? * '''Woody: '''Huh, who are you?! * '''Mira Nova: There is no time for exclaim, you are in great danger! * Professor Oak: 'Don't-don't you dare, if you put one hand on that car... are you listening to me? Don't touch the ca-- Ash! * '''Michael Darling: '(Whispers) He touched the car! * '''Woody: Marahute? (Marahute screeches) It can't be! * Mira Nova: Oh, Woody! Woody, wait! * Woody: '''She's alive! * '''Mira Nova: Woody, please! You must be listen! * Buzz Lightyear: That's right! Zurg is on the cliff! * Professor Oak: You just walk your little feet right back here, Ash! * (he started to walk back to see upset Professor) * Professor Oak: I can't believe you said that! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me?! * ("!") * (CISS Students arrives with proceeds with robot arm goes down the goo) * (Professor Oak gasps) * Boo from Monsters Inc: '''Aaaaaaaaaaah! * '''Woody: '''Marahute, no! Turn it back! Turn it... * (trainer battle starts) * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Aaaaaaaah! Professor, help me! * '''Professor Oak: '''I'm coming, Ash! * (the text say, "Anthony wants to fight!") * '''Woody: Stay away, it's a trap! * (the text say, "Anthony sent out CISS character's name!") * (the missile will launch and BOOOOM! Professor Oak gasps) * Boo from Monsters Inc: Aaaaaaah! * Shrek: Get under me children! * Ash Ketchum: Ugh! Ah no! Professor?! * (robot arm grabs the bridge holds it, then drop it with Aurora Beam blasting sound) * Carl Johnson: Sean, who made these robots?! * Sean Johnson: A nasty creep named Bill Sykes! Typical mypthical, hates chocolates and kittens! Ha ha! And I only child I think. * Carl Johnson: I know the type! Well at least the get can across the goo now! * When you run away, but you can't exit the battle. * When you finished, the text say, "Thayne defeated Anthony!". Then Marlin meets Dory. Bradley is a leader battle. (Alternate Tuesday 3) * Professor Oak: Ash, stop it right now! Don't you dare, if you put one hand on that car... are you listening to me? Ash! * Michael Darling: He touched the car! * Professor Oak: That's right, you just walk your little feet right back here, Ash! * (he started to walk back to see upset Professor) * Professor Oak: I can't believe you said that! You are in big trouble! * (leader battle starts) * Ash Ketchum: Aaaaaaaaaaah! * (the text say, "Bradley wants to fight!") * Professor Oak: Ash! * (the text say, "Bradley sent out CISS character's name!") * When you run away, but you can't exit the battle. * When you finished, the text say, "Thayne defeated Bradley!". Then Marlin meets Dory. Thayne's Enemy * Zack (rival green) * Anthony (trainer green) * Bradley (leader green) Thayne's Worker * Brook (blue) * Bobby (blue) * Jobie (blue) * Nicole (blue) * Istvan (blue) * Mark (blue) * Raman (blue) * Sophia (blue) * Hyp Jun (blue) * Jen (blue) * Sahil (blue) * Michale (blue) * Farhana (blue) * Emilie (blue) * Khristoffer (blue) * Rita (blue) * Laura (blue) * Yuni (blue) * Jackie (blue) * Wahid (blue)